Breathless
by Crimson Coin
Summary: FIN A song fic using the lyrics to "Take my Breath Away". Jericho watches the woman he loves, unsure if she feels the same way. ChrisTrish FIN


Title: Breathless

Author: Crimson Coin 

Summery: A songfic using the lyrics to "Take my Breath Away" from Ladie Butterfly's autumn songfic contest.

Rating: PG 13

Disclaimer: I do not own the WWE or the used song or anyone mentioned within. This story is entirely fictional

Pairing: MY SHIPPER PAIRING!

Archiving: Ask me first.

Notes: This fic is part of a contest affiliated with 

* * *

He watched her.

Chris crouched to the ground, his one hand reached out, his thick fingers balancing himself. She was far away, not too far, but far enough that she didn't know he was there. Not yet. He didn't want her to see him yet.

A soft smile pulled at his lips as he cocked his head. It was warm outside, sticky. And squatting in the sand on a beach during midday only added to the heat. His bare feet burned and the sun pounded down, unforgiving. His pale faded jeans made him sweat all the more and he was glad that he only wore a tattered white undershirt. At least it wasn't quite so hot that way.

She stood down the beach and oh, was she lovely.

_Watching every motion_

_In my foolish lover's game_

She was perfect. That was the only word he could think of to describe her. Absolute perfection. Every contour, exquisite. Every curve, every inch was of the truest brilliance.

She was facing the water, her arms crossed casually over her chest. He couldn't see her face; her back was to him. But Chris knew. She was permanently embedded in his memories. He couldn't get her out of his mind

Her perfectly gorgeous sculpted body, as if carved from the most flawless marble. Her eyes glistened dark, deep and full of swimming emotions. She was real. He could see that in her eyes. She was alive and intelligent and beautiful and there was something distinctly ... well, real. He couldn't think of another word. But when he looked in her eyes, those beautiful vibrant eyes, that was the one thing that he knew. He could look in her eyes and know that she was alive.

She was alive. And the way her eyes flickered and darkened when she looked up at him, meeting his own love laden eyes. She loved him too. At least that's what he hoped.

Chris closed his eyes a moment, releasing a sigh. Just the thought of how much he loved her warmed him inside. His heart pounded relentlessly in his chest to the point of where he thought it would explode.

_On this endless ocean_

_Finally lovers know no shame_

Oh, she was beautiful. His eyes fell half shut in pleasure as she tilted her head back, letting the wind tangle through her hair, caressing her in a way only a lover should.

He'd be lying if he said that the mere sight of her didn't excite him, pump his blood and make him shake with desire. But she was so perfect and so beautiful, he could never bring himself to approach her with it. Despite being a couple for almost six months, he could not muster the courage to approach her with his needs, with his desires and yearnings.

_Turning and returning_

_To some secret place inside_

He would fantasize what it would be like to finally hold her in his arms. His eyes closed, his head tilted back as his lips parted in a sigh as he envisioned them, tangled in a passionate lovers' rapture. His body surged and lurched with the thought and he nearly lost his balance at how amazing he believed it to feel.

Her hands were so tiny but her palms always so silken. He could remember their feel as she cupped his face during a kiss, or as she grabbed his hand as they walked down a crowded street, for fear that she would lose him.

A soft smile tugged at his lips as he thought about her. Whenever he was upset or angry, he would think of her. Just like this. He would think of her and all that frustration would dissipate leaving nothing but purest contentment in its wake.

_Watching in slow motion_

_As you turn around and say_

His eyes slowly opened and he saw her. She was peaking back over her shoulder, looking at him, her eyes locked on his. His breath stopped.

_Take my breath away_

_Take my breath away_

He couldn't breathe. She was so lovely, always so lovely. He had to remind himself, force himself to breathe. Swallowing hard, he took that breath, slowly but surely his breathing returning to normal.

Trish faced him then, a gorgeously soft smile on her face as she walked towards him. Step by step, inch by inch, she moved closer.

Chris felt his heart race, his stomach quivering as she neared and licking his lips, he pushed onto his feet, standing straight as he nervously wiped his palms on his jeans. He nearly died when she stopped just in front of him, leaving little room between them as she stood as close as she could.

She cocked her head, raking her blonde hair from her eyes as she gazed up tenderly onto his face.

Chris reached up, rubbing his scruff covered jaw and chin then exhaled a nervous sigh.

_Watching I keep waiting_

_Still anticipating love_

"You always look at me like that." Trish said gently, her head tilted slightly so she could stare at him more intently.

Chris blushed, chuckling shyly as he ducked his head.

She cupped his cheek with a single hand, raising his eyes to meet hers. "You always look at me ... like you love me."

He licked his lips, feeling himself tremble at her touch. His lips parted with his attempt to speak, but all he managed was a pitiful squeak.

She giggled at him, throwing herself into his arms at his nerves and she wrapped her own arms around his neck, tangling her fingers in his hair to hug him closer. "You're so cute, Chrissy."

_Never hesitating_

_To become the fated ones_

He shuddered, releasing a shaky breath as she pressed a kiss to his ear. He wanted her. He couldn't resist her anymore. He just wanted to capture her lips, to feel those lips on his mouth, where he yearned to feel them at every waking moment.

"Chrissy," she sighed, her voice breathy against his ear. "Chrissy, I love the way you look at me. The way you hold me. The way you feel ... close to me."

The tone in her voice drove him wild. He just wanted to toss her on the ground and have his way with her, make love to her right on the beach. Prove to her that his love was true and what she saw in his eyes was really there.

"You're so quiet today." She continued, easing back from him and settling both her feet into the hot sand.

_Turning and returning_

_To some secret place inside_

Chris sighed, his body relaxed as he looked at her. Her lips, so full and pouted purposefully as she flirtatiously frowned. Her eyes sparkled and her skin glistened with the slightest bit of sweat; it was hot on the private beach front.

She reached up, wiping away the sweat on his brow. "You look hot, Sweetie. Come on, let's go back inside." She grabbed his hand then, leading him off the beach and to their private home.

Chris followed cautiously. He didn't trust his mind, didn't trust his body. He wanted her more than ever and yet, he couldn't gather the courage or the strength to voice his need, his desire for her.

He licked his lips, moistening them as they walked up the steep log stairway that led from the beach to their house. Why hadn't she wanted to sleep with him? Why didn't she want him to make love to her? She had never displayed the desire to take their relationship further. Even after six months, she still showed no notion to further their love by sharing the most natural and purest of joinings. He wanted to make love to her.

He wanted to kiss her, to touch and caress her. He wanted to worship her body, her mouth, her ...

Chris swallowed hard, trying desperately to control his tearing heart.

And Trish never showed any desire to be with him in that way. Yes, she'd flirted but all women flirt. She never followed through with those flirtations. Chris could only assume she didn't want him. Maybe she never wanted him. Maybe she was repulsed by him. Maybe she didn't even want to kiss him or touch him. Maybe ...

Trish offered a gentle squeeze of his sweaty hand. "Jeez, Baby. You nervous or something? You're trembling."

He didn't answer her as he followed her into the house and he released her hand as she walked to the kitchen. With a depressed sigh, he dragged his feet to the den and plopped back onto the couch. Maybe she didn't love him, like he thought. Maybe, she would leave him.

His eyes wandered to her as she entered the den.

_Watching in slow motion_

_As you turn to me and say_

Trish leaned casually into her hip as she raised the glass of water to her lips.

He watched thirstily as she tilted the condensation covered glass back, letting the cool liquid slide down her throat. Though it wasn't the water he desire, it was her.

He nearly died at her loveliness and he just couldn't believe that she was with him. It had to be a dream. Nothing else could explain why a woman like Trish Stratus would ever want to be with an average fool like Chris Jericho. And that was it. A woman like Trish Stratus never would want to be with a man like Chris Jericho.

_Take my breath away_

Trish strolled to the couch, sitting down next to him as she lowered the glass from her lips, leaving another gulp still at the bottom. "Ahhh, that's so refreshing." She cocked her head, eyeing him curiously. "Want some? Last drop?" her voice coaxed, sexily, trying to sell him the last bit.

He shook his head, relaxing into the couch as he tilted his head onto the back of the sofa.

Trish placed the glass on the table to her side, making sure she used a coaster. "Sweetie," she cooed, lifting up and straddling him, sitting in his lap as she looked at him. She reached out, gently touching his face. "Sweetie, what's wrong?" When he didn't respond, she cupped his face in both her hands. "Look at me."

His eyes fluttered open.

_Through the hourglass I saw you_

_In time you slipped away_

"What's the matter?"

Chris shrugged, averting his eyes to a far corner of the room.

"No no." she said, forcing the eye contact, this time gently brushing her thumbs along his lips then chin. "Look at me, Baby. What's wrong? Talk to me. You look like someone killed your dog."

Chris only shook his head, his eyes locked on hers brought nothing but sorrow. It was true. He knew it. She no longer loved him. She no longer wanted him, desired him. He put his hands on her waist, pushing a little to signal he wanted her to move.

But Trish refused. She stayed put, her hands holding his head even tighter. "I'm not moving until you tell me what's wrong."

_When the mirror crashed I called you_

_And turned to hear you say_

He sighed.

"Chris," She breathed, inching closer to him, her soft breath caressing his sweaty nervous cheeks, his dry chapped lips. "Tell me."

_If only for today_

_I am unafraid_

Trish cocked her head. "Chris."

_Take my breath away_

Trish's eyes widened, a gasp rising in her throat as his lips softly pressed to hers. She trembled at their touch. She held him steady, running her tongue over his lips to soften them.

But he quickly shook his head, stopping the pursing of his lips as he ended the kiss.

"Why'd you stop, Baby?" Trish cooed, breathless with what that single kiss sparked. Chris was the only man that had that effect on her, the only man who could stop her heart with a mere touch of his lips.

_Watching every motion_

_In this foolish lover's game_

Chris blinked, a feeling of trepidation inflating his core as his eyes met hers. He felt the nerves churning in his stomach and he wanted to just push her away. The pain of that kiss was indescribable. And yet he didn't know why.

"I don't understand." Trish said with a gentle shake of the head. "You're never this quiet and somber. You're always so lively, and so vocal. Something's wrong and I'm worried." She settled further onto his lap, her hands trailing down his face and his chest before resting on his abdomen. "So are you going to talk to me or am I going to be sitting here all day, waiting for you to talk to me."

He sniffed, swallowing all nerves as he gathered his voice. "We're falling apart, Trish."

_Haunted by the notion_

_Somewhere there's a love in flames_

Trish's eyes widened, surprised and feared at his words. "Wha ... what?"

Chris nodded, raking the hair from his eyes then tucking the other fibers behind his ears. "I ... I don't think that we ..."

When he trailed off, Trish didn't move but kept her eyes on his face. "What are you talking about?"

"Us." He cracked out. "Trish, are ... are we working?"

_Turning and returning_

_To some secret place inside_

Trish licked her lips, scooting a little further closer to him as she draped her arms over his shoulders. "Why wouldn't you think we are?"

Chris shrugged. "I don't know. I ... I'm just being stupid. Forget it."

"No, Christopher." Trish said softly, brushing her fingers over his cheek. "No, this isn't something to forget about. If something is wrong, I need to know. We need to talk about this."

"I just ..." he sighed, meeting her eyes with tears. "Why don't you want to make love to me?"

_Watching in slow motion_

_As you turn my way and say_

"But I do." She whispered. "I never thought you wanted me like that. You would never be passionate or deepen any embrace for me to know you wanted more. Heck," she offered a small smile. "Most of the time, I have to instigate a kiss."

"I was afraid." He tearfully admitted. "I was afraid I would do something wrong. And then you would leave."

Her smile brightened as she cupped his face in her hands. "Sweetheart, you could never do anything wrong when it comes to that. Not now."

"You mean ..."

"I want you, Chris." She interrupted him, moving even higher in his lap so she sat right over his hips, making sure to sit her full weight onto him. "I've wanted you for a long time."

"But ..."

"Is that why you thought we weren't working? You thought I didn't want you?"

Chris nodded, bowing his head in shame. "Didn't want me. Didn't need me. Didn't ... didn't love me."

_Take my breath away_

"That's not true." Trish said, gently, cocking her head. "That's not true at all." At his sorrowed expression, she leaned down, pressing her forehead to his. "Chris."

He sniffled, swallowing hard to try and remove the lump in his throat. His heart was breaking and he didn't know why.

She splayed her hands across his scruff-covered cheeks, the tip of her nose touching his. "Chris, Baby, I love you. And I need you and want you too. Like no other man, Baby. Believe me."

_Take my breath away_

"I love you." He tearfully confessed. "I ... I love you so much, Trishy Baby." He reached up then, raking his fingers through her hair as he held her forehead to his.

"Shhh," she hushed gently, her fingers stroking his cheeks.

"I do." He continued. "I love you so much it ... it hurts."

"Oh, Honey." She cooed. "I don't want to bring you pain." She offered a warm smile. "Ever."

Chris sniffled.

"Sweetie, Baby, my Love," she breathed, the string of endearments rolling off her tongue and causing him to shiver. "Be with me."

_Take my breath away_

"Trish, I ... I don't know if I can."

"Why not?" she drawled, flirtatiously nuzzling his nose with hers. "I want to feel you, Chris." She tilted her head slightly, letting the tip of her tongue touch his upper lip. "I want to make love to you." Her lips brushed against his. "I want you ... to make love ... to me."

He trembled, his hands shaking as he kept them tangled in her hair. "I ... I'm afraid you ... you won't like ... that I'm not good enough. That ... that I'm small and that ..."

"Hey, hey, hey." She interrupted him before he could say anything else. "Anything you do would be amazing because I love you. Your hands, your body, your mouth. I want it all."

_Take my breath away_

"Oh God," he breathed, his heart stopping and body quivering at those words.

"Take me, Chris." She pleaded, arching against him as her lips seductively brushed across his.

Chris couldn't resist. Wasting no more time, he covered her mouth with his, passionately and fervently embracing her. His tongue relentless as he clutched her to him, unable to control the raging desires that consumed him for far too long. He held the woman of his dreams. And this time, he'd make sure she knew.

_Take my breath away_


End file.
